That Little Secret That messed my whole life up
by Ryna Hitsune
Summary: Disini, ceritanya Jack sama Claire kerja di kantor, si Claire jadi sekretaris yang sukanya main game terus sampe diancem-ancem sama boss-nya mau dipecat, Jack sih, pekerja teladan, jadi ga pernah diancem. Udah, baca aja! Seru kok! ..harusnya
1. Chapter 1

Haloo *w*

Ini fic solo pertama saya, jadi kalo aneh, garing, de el el, maklum lah =w=

Enjoy .w. /

* * *

That little secret that messed my whole life up

"Kurii... kuriiii..." suara jam alarm Claire yang di-set jam 5:30 pagi berdering dengan suara unyu-tapi-ngeselin-nya itu, Claire kalo pagi-pagi males bangun, jadi dibiarin 30 menit, baru bangun, Claire membalikkan badannya ke kiri dan memeluk gulingnya, terus tiba-tiba ia masuk ke dunia mimpi... "KURIII... KURIII...!" alarm Claire berbunyi dengan kerasnya, Claire tersentak kaget dan kebangun, dan pas dia liat jamnya, ia mengucek-ucek matanya 2 kali, lalu... "HAHH? UDAH JAM SEGINI?" Claire langsung turun dari kasurnya dan memakai baju kerja-nya, lalu mengambil sebuah rice-ball dan langsung menerjang pintu depan, terdengarlah suara "GEBRAK! DBRAK!" ketika Claire membuka dan menutup pintunya dan langsung berlari ke kantornya yang terletak relatif dekat dari rumahnya itu.

"KAMU INI GIMANA SIH? UDAH 3 HARI BERTURUT-TURUT KAMU TELAT MASUK KERJA! KALAU KAMU TELAT SATU KALI LAGI, SAYA PECAT KAO!" teriak boss-nya yang super nyebelin itu, Claire Cuma bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya, Claire bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris di kantornya, bisa dibilang ia lumayan sibuk, setiap hari ia mendapat tugas seabrek-abrek, dan setiap hari juga ia pasti lebih banyak main internetnya daripada kerjanya, sebenernya sih dari kemaren udah dibilangin bakal dipecat, bakal dipecat, tapi kenyataannya ga dipecat-pecat tuh, dipecat-pun dia malah seneng, soalnya bisa terlepas dari siksaan pekerjaannya yang membuatnya tidak bisa bersenang-senang, walau padahal dia lebih sering internetan... "Hoahm..." antuk Claire yang masih duduk diam di kursinya, "Jih, lu telat lagi ya, Claire?" tanya seorang pekerja kantor lainnya kepada Claire, yakni si Jack, "Gue kan kerja lembur, ga kayak lo," balas Claire dengan alasan yang bener-bener bohong besar, "Lu? Kerja lembur? Bukannya juga gue yang kerja lembur?" balas Jack, "Lu ga pernah kerja lembur sih, jadi ga pernah liat gue kerja lembur," balas Claire, suasana menjadi panas dan langsung saja mereka debat, mereka sih udah tiap hari debat mulu kerjaannya, sampe-sampe tiap hari jadi bahan tontonan pekerja lain, disorakin lagi, biasanya pekerja-pekerja situ taruhan, siapa yang bakal menang debat, Claire ato Jack, "Gue yakin Claire yang menang," kata salah satu pekerja disitu, "Gue juga yakin Claire bakal menang," kata pekerja lain setuju, "Ah, Jack kali yang menang," kata salah satu pekerja (cewe) disitu, memang benar, kalo Jack sama Claire debat, yang lain juga pasti ikut debat, nge-debatin siapa yang bakal menang debat, biasa sih Claire yang menang, jadi pada bertaruh Claire yang bakal menang, tapi pekerja cewe satu itu tadi, tiap hari ngedukung si Jack, kayaknya sih dia suka sama Jack, tapi Jack-nya belum "ngeh" kalo tuh cewe suka sama dia.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, debat itu berakhir, yang menang Claire lagi, si Claire kalo ngomel-ngomel alias debat tuh pasti panjang lebar, menutupi semua kemungkinan untuk di-tangkis sama orang lain, makannya Jack cuma bisa terdiam tanpa kata-kata, Claire langsung merasa powerful dan bekerja dengan cheerful (iya sih, sebentar-sebentar main), sementara itu, pekerja cewe tadi mendatangi Jack, "Hei, Jack," sapanya, "He? Iya?" kata Jack yang sepertinya masih memikirkan cara membalas omelan Claire tadi, "Kalah lagi ya?" tanya cewe itu, "Udah tau nanya," balas Jack, "Ng... Iya..." kata cewe itu, "Emang kenapa kalo gue kalah?" tanya Jack sewot, "Eh? Hah? Engga... T-Tadi saya... Itu..." jawab cewe itu gugup, saking gugup-nya si cewe sampe berkeringat dingin, matanya juga berkaca-kaca gitu, Jack jadi takut sendiri, "Eh... Maksud gue... eh... saya..." kata Jack ikut-ikutan gugup, lalu terjadilah keheningan yang bener-bener "awkward", sampai tiba-tiba... "SUIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" teriak Claire, semua pekerja langsung terkaget-kaget dan melihat Claire yang rupa-rupanya kalah di suatu game, boss-nya langsung datang dan menjewer Claire, "Kenapa Claire? Kalah lagi?" tanya boss-nya itu dengan raut wajah marah dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, "Ah.. I.. Iya... Eh... Maksud saya... Er..." lalu suasana menjadi hening sesaat, sampai akhirnya Claire menambahkan, "S..Saya harus bekerja... Tolong lepaskan saya," "Masih main internet kao?" tanya boss-nya, "Ng...Ngga..." jawab Claire, boss-nya itu akhirnya melepaskan jewerannya itu dan kembali ke ruangannya, Claire langsung meng-klos semua browsernya dan langsung kembali bekerja, sesaat setelah itu, meledaklah tawa semua pekerja disitu, suasana yang suram menjadi ceria karena keadaan itu, Jack Cuma bisa natep si Claire yang aneh bin ajaib itu, cewe tadi menatap Jack yang sedang menatap si Claire yang sedang menatap layar komputer, bekerja, akhirnya cewe itu pergi dan kembali bekerja.

"Puahh~ Akhirnya selesai juga kerjaan hari ini~" kata Claire senang sambil meregangkan tangannya ke belakang, lalu langsung menuju ke lift untuk pulang, "Sring..." pintu lift terbuka dan isinya... "KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Claire.

* * *

Apa yang Claire lihat?

Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 2 ;) #iklan yang keren (?)

See yah~

E iya, minta kritik saran de el el yah, jangan lupaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, now it's time for chapter 2!

* * *

Ternyata Claire melihat boss-nya sedang tium-tiuman sama seorang pekerja lainnya, Claire terdiam, dan seketika itu setelah boss-nya menyadari kalo si Claire melihat adegan itu, boss-nya langsung nge-blush dan marah-marah gaje ke Claire,

"KAMU NGAPAIN DISINI, CLAIRE?" bentak bossnya,

"Ya... Saya mau pulang, boss..." jawab Claire,

"BARU JAM SEGINI UDAH PULANG, HAH?" bentak boss-nya lagi,

"Udah jam 9 malem ini, boss," jawab Claire lagi,

"Grrr... POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS KERJA LEMBUR TIAP HARI!"

"Eh? Tapi, boss..."

"GA ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! ATO LU LEBIH MENDING DIPECAT, HAH?"

"Saya sih... Maunya..."

"OKE! KAMU SAYA PECAT! AWAS KAMU KALO BALIK KESINI LAGI!" bentak boss-nya sambil menutup lift, senyum Claire mengembang, "SAYA DIPECAAAAAT! AT LEAST... FREEDOOOM!" seru Claire sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan, "DIPECAT! BAYANGKAN ITU WAHAI BUMI, SAYA DIPECAT!" Jack yang melihat Claire loncat-loncat sendiri sambil kesenengan dipecat langsung menganggap Claire udah gila karena dipecat, Jack cuma bisa sweat drop ngeliat si Claire, ketika Claire melihat Jack, langsung saja Claire menghampiri Jack dan memegang kedua pundak Jack sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Jack kedepan dan kebelakang, "GUE DIPECAT, JACK! GUE AKHIRNYA BISA BEBAS DARI TEMPAT INI!" seru Claire bahagia, "Terus sekarang lu hidupnya gimana?" tanya Jack, "He? Maksud lu?" tanya Claire balik, "Ya, lu kan udah ga ada pekerjaan lagi, jadi lu dapet penghasilan dari mana?" tanya Jack, suasana menjadi hening sejenak, lalu Claire menjawab, "Ya gue cari kerjaan lagi,"

"Emang gampang nyari kerja?"

"Ya... gimana ya... gampangin lah..."

"Ya udah terserah lu lah, peduli amat gue ama nasib lo,"

Setelah berkata demikian, Jack pergi meninggalkan Claire sendirian, tepat setelah itu pintu lift terbuka dan Claire langsung masuk ke lift dan turun ke ground floor.

~3 hari kemudian~

"KUMOHON BOSS, TERIMALAH SAYA BEKERJA DISINI LAGI!" kata Claire sambil memohon-mohon kepada boss lamanya itu,

"GA BISA! POKOKNYA GA BISA!"

"SAYA UDAH 1 HARI GA MAKAN..."

"GA BAKAL MATI KOK!"

Lagi-lagi kemunculan Claire memberikan suasana yang menyenangkan bagi pekerja lain, bagi mereka, setiap ada Claire, pasti ada bahan tertawaan. Jack yang melihat hal itu juga ngakak-ngakak sendiri, Claire jadi kesel sendiri diketawain sama Jack,

"Yaudah kalo saya ga diterima bekerja disini lagi, saya minta sumbangan biar saya bisa tetep hidup!"

kata Claire dengan gajenya, berbondong-bondong para pekerja langsung memberi segenggam uang untuk Claire, ada yang ngasih 5000, 1000, 500, 100... paling maksimal 5000 lah, Claire langsung berbinar-binar matanya, "Kalian semua mempedulikan saya..." kata Claire sambil menatap para pekerja yang tadinya menonton drama "Kembalikanlah pekerjaan saya" yang diperankan oleh Claire dan Boss lamanya, "Makasih semuanyaaahhh...!" seru Claire sambil melambai-lambai ke para pekerja itu, "Sebagai imbalannya, akan kuberikan sebuah aksi "fan-service" untuk kalian!" kata Claire dengan nada menggoda, lalu Claire memperagakan gaya seksi Claire, alias tangan kayak nyisir rambut, badan bagian atas di keatasin, tangan satunya ditaroh di pinggangnya, betul saja, gaya itu mungkin akan terlihat seksi bagi yang body-nya "is good", namun Claire, dengan dada ratanya itu dan body yang biasa-biasa aja alias ga seksi maupun langsing, bukannya bikin para pekerja, terutama yang cowo tergiur, malah ketawa terbahak-bahak, "BUAKAKAKAKKAKA!" meledaklah tawa para pekerja, si Claire mukanya langsung mengerinyit alias ga seneng sex appeal-nya itu diketawain, "He... kok gue malah diketawain sih?" tanya Claire cemberut, "Ga...Gapapa kok... Heheheh," jawab salah satu pekerja, "Huuh, yaudah lah kalo gitu, cabut dulu ya, guys! See youu!" kata Claire sambil ngedipin mata sebelah, dan tiba-tiba, "GEBRAK!" Claire nabrak pintu, pekerja yang udah ketawa terpingkal-pingkal tambah ketawa lagi sampe sakit perut, Claire akhirnya langsung ngebuka pintunya dengan amarah tingkat tinggi dan menutupnya sekenceng-kencengnya, dan dari balik pintu, Claire 'dadah-dadah' sama para pekerja sekali lagi, terus neken tombol lift buat turun, setelah pintu lift terbuka, langsung saja Claire masuk dan turun ke ground floor.

**Claire's Side **

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Claire melihat sebuah brosur terbang-terbang ga jelas, ditangkep deh tuh brosur sama Claire, isinya :

_Masih nganggur? Gatau mau apa?_

_Mau menjalani hidup yang baru dan segar?_

_Kami memiliki solusi yang tepat untukmu!_

_Dibuka lowongan sebagai petani di Mineral-_

Sebelum selesai membaca, brosur itu langsung terbang lagi tertiup angin, mungkin Claire megangnya kurang kenceng, "BROSUUUUUR!" teriak Claire sambil ngejer-ngejer brosur itu, brosur itu pun mendarat dengan enaknya di sebuah got, Claire akhirnya langsungn mengambil brosur itu tanpa mikir, sebagian besar kata-kata yang tertera di brosur itu udah ga keliatan lagi, yang keliatan cuma :

_Kamu hanya perlu menjual barang-barang seperti tanaman, susu, madu, telur, herbs, maupun ores d.l.l. dan kami akan membayarmu untuk itu! _

Langsung saja Claire kesenengan dan langsung membayangkan kehidupan yang baru dan menyenangkan di daerah pertanian, maka dari itu langsunglah Claire bergegas pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Mineral apalah itu, "Eh... Bentar, tadi Mineral apa ya?" tanya Claire dalam hati, "Ah! Yasudah lah, ntar tinggal nanya sama orang-orang di pinggir jalan!" kata Claire.

**Jack's Side**

"Hmm... Hmm..." kata Jack yang kelihatannya sudah hampir selesai dengan kerjanya itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian... "Yoshhh! Selesai sudah!" seru Jack dengan muka senang, dalam perjalanan menuju lift, Jack melihat cewe itu yang naksir Jack, "Hmm? Sudah selesai, Jack?" tanya cewe itu, "Ya, sudah," jawab Jack, "Nnnn..." gumam cewe itu, "Ah! Namamu siapa?" tanya Jack, "Eh? Namaku?" tanya cewe itu kebingungan, "Yah... Dari dulu aku belum mengetahui namamu," jawab Jack dengan muka tak bersalah, cewe itu cuma bisa tersenyum dengan hawa-hawa suram mengelilinginya, "S-Saya Mary..." jawab cewe itu, "Oh begitu," jawab Jack, lalu pintu lift pun terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam lift itu, ketika Jack mau menekan tombol GF alias Ground Floor, jarinya bersentuhan dengan Mary, "Ah..." gumam Mary sambil menarik tangannya sendiri ke belakang, jari Jack yang tadinya mau berhenti tau-tau terselip dan pada akhirnya memencet tombol GF itu, "Eh... Maaf," kata Jack, "Ah... Ke-Kenapa?" tanya cewe itu, "Mmm... Ti, tidak apa-apa," jawab Jack, lalu suasana menjadi hening dan sampailah mereka di lantai GF, "Ah, saya duluan ya," kata Jack, "Iya..." jawab Mary, lalu Jack meninggalkan kantornya.

Sesampainya Jack dirumah, ia langsung menonton TV, dan muncullah sebuah iklan yang mempromosikan tentang pekerjaan...

_Kali ini kami mempromosikan sebuah lowongan pekerjaan yang sangat unik, saudara-saudara!_

_Seorang petani! _

_Hidupilah kehidupan baru yang segar sebagai seorang petani!_

_Bayangkan, setiap hari anda akan dikelilingi oleh tanaman dan udara yang segar!_

_Jika anda tertarik, silahkan pergi ke –bzzttt- Town! _

"Geh!" kata Jack kaget dan marah pada saat yang sama,

"Kenapa pas nama kotanya mau disebutin malah error suaranya?" bentak Jack kepada TV yang ga ada salahnya sama sekali, Jack menjadi tertarik akan tawaran itu, langsunglah ia menelepon boss-nya untuk mengejek-ejek boss-nya biar dia dipecat (kalo dia resign alias mengundurkan diri, dia bakal disuruh bayar), kata-kata menusuk dari Jack langsung membuatnya dipecat, lalu langsunglah ia berkemas sambil membayangkan kehidupan barunya yang ia akan dapatkan di bidang pertanian itu, "Oh iya, tapi tadi itu apa Town ya?" tanya Jack ke TV yang tadi ia bentak itu, "Ah, yasudahlah, hanya berapa kota sih yang ada di dunia ini," kata Jack tenang.

**Normal side **

~Esoknya~

"Oke! _All set! Let's go to Mineral_-!" kata Claire dengan ceria, tujuan Claire sekarang adalah stasiun kereta api, dan entah kenapa setelah Claire sampai di stasiun kereta api itu, terlihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya, Jack.

"NGAPAIN LO DISINI?" tanya Claire terkaget-kaget, "NGAPAIN JUGA LO DISINI?" tanya Jack balik,

"Gue mau pergi ke Mineral-!"

"Mineral apa? Air minum?"

"Pokoknya Mineral-!"

"Dih, tujuan lo aja ga jelas mau kemana,"

"Emang lo jelas?"

"Yop, gue bakal pergi ke –Town!"

"Apaan Town?"

"Gatau pokoknya –Town aja!"

"Town tuh kota! Dan kota tuh banyak!"

"Paling ntar cuma ada 3-4 Town yang muncul! Ato ngga gue tinggal nanya-nanya ke orang,"

"Cih, fine lah kalo gitu! Gue duluan!" kata Claire sambil meninggalkan Jack sendirian, dan Jack pun pergi juga dan mulai bertanya-tanya kepada orang-orang disana,

"Ehh... Pak, tau ga? Nama tempat yang ngebuka lowongan kerja sebagai petani itu lho... Yang depannya Mineral," tanya Claire kepada salah seorang petugas, dan disaat yang sama Jack bertanya kepada seseorang yang lewat, "Permisi, kemarin nama tempat yang katanya ngebuka lowongan kerja sebagai petani itu apa ya? Kalo ngga salah itu kota..."

"Ohh... Itu... Mineral Town," jawab petugas itu ke Claire,

"Hng, kalo ga salah kemaren sih... Mineral Town," jawab orang itu ke Jack,

"Eh?" Claire dan Jack langsung terhentak diam dan langsung berpikir, "Jangan-jangan itu...?"

Claire dan Jack langsung pergi mencari satu sama lain, dan setelah bertemu, mereka langsung bertanya, "MINERAL TOWN?" sambil menunjuk ke arah satu sama lain, "Eh...Er..." Claire sama Jack gatau mau ngomong apa, tujuan mereka sama, dan tentunya mereka kesitu buat ngelamar jadi petani!

"Aku harus bisa dapetin pekerjaan itu!" pikir Claire dan Jack.

* * *

Ryna : Oke, gimana ceritanya? :3 Iya aneh, saya tau aneh, tapi diharapkan fanfic ini bisa ngebuat kalian ketawa (_ _)

Oke! Minta kripik sama sarang-nya yah! Jangan lupa review! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe... oke ini Chapter 3 desu! #kok hehe

Kalo udah dibaca, dihimbau kepada semua pembaca untuk me-review... awas lu kalo ngga :D #slapped

Oke, enjoy~

* * *

"Jeger jeger, jeger jeger," suara kereta api yang sangat berisik benar-benar ngeselin bagi Claire, "Gue capek, gue mau tidur, diem lo, kereta api!" kata-kata itu yang menurut Claire bisa menyihir si kereta api menjadi diam terpikir mulu dibenaknya, sedangkan Jack, tertidur pulas di kursinya, Claire iri sama Jack, napa bisa tidur dalam keadaan seberisik ini, mana kursinya ga empuk! "Huh!" gumam Claire kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela, bukannya rumput hijau nan segar yang keliatan, malahan tanah gersang dengan kaktus-kaktus berduri yang Claire liat, Claire bingung, apa jangan-jangan salah naik kereta api ya? Terus tau-tau keadaan jadi gelep, kereta itu memasuki sebuah jembatan yang sepertinya lumayan panjang, Claire cuma ngeliatin terus karena kurang kerjaan, "Shing!" kereta api keluar dari jembatan, dan oh... OH! Pemandangannya berubah 90 derajat! Tiba-tiba saja terlihat pepohonan yang hijau dan rerumputan yang segar, Claire memandanginya dengan kagum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta api itu sampai di tujuan, yaitu Mineral Pier, melihat Jack yang masih tertidur pulas di kursinya, Claire dengan segera langsung turun dari kereta api dan berlarian ke kapal menuju Mineral Town, tetapi tiba-tiba Claire di stop oleh petugas yang berjaga disana, "Lho apa salah saya, Pak?" tanya Claire bingung, "Tiket," jawab petugas itu singkat, Claire langsung clingak clinguk nyariin loket pembelian tiket, "Beli tiketnya dimana, Pak?" tanya Claire bingung, "Tuh," kata si petugas sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat kecil mungil yang jauh banget, Claire melongo, "Itu?" tanya Claire tak percaya, "Iya, itu," jawab si petugas dengan singkat, jelas, padat, Claire langsung memasang wajah menyerupai emote " ;A; " dan berjalan dengan lesu ke tempat yang tadi di tunjukkan, dan entah kenapa di tengah-tengah perjalanan, terlihatlah Jack yang dengan fit-nya berjalan menuju loket tiket yang tadi ditunjukkin oleh mas-mas tadi, Claire kaget, bukannya tadi perasaan Claire yang duluan turun?

Kok malah Jack yang didepan Claire?

Claire langsung manggil-manggil Jack, "JACKKK! JACKKK! WOI JACKK!"

"APA LO?" tanya Jack sambil tersentak kaget,

"GUE MANUSIA!" jawab Claire,

"O, elu Claire, lama banget lu nyampe sini, padahal perasaan lu keluar dari kereta api duluan deh," kata Jack,

"Makannya, kok lu bisa ngeduluin gue sih?" tanya Claire,

"Honda Jack, selalu didepan!" jawab Jack sekalian promosi motor,

"Serius!" kata Claire marah,

"Gue kan udah baca directionsnya, jadi gue udah tau kalo harus beli tiket kapal dulu disitu," kata Jack menerangkan, Claire diem sekaligus menyesal kenapa dia ga baca directionsnya dulu tadi, "Okeh! Gue duluan yah!" seru Jack yang tau-tau udah di depan banget, Claire kaget, terus langsung lari nyusul Jack ala ditinggal bus sekolah, "Weeehh! Tungguuu!"

"Hosh... Hosh..." Claire ngos-ngosan sedangkan Jack masih fit, tanpa setetes keringat pun, "Beli tiketnya satu," kata Jack kepada si petugas loket, "70000" jawab si petugas loket itu, bukan Jack yang kaget, tapi Claire yang kaget, "HAH? 70000?" "Gleger!" tambah Jack iseng, Claire langsung mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk nonjok Jack, tapi Jack dengan segera menghindar, lalu Claire memalingkan wajahnya ke si petugas loket, "Diskon lah, mas..." kata Claire sambil memasang wajah 'puppy dog eyes'-nya itu, namun si petugas loket ga terpengaruh, "70000" katanya lagi, Claire langsung menyuram dan mukanya langsung pucat, diraba-raba kantongnya, dan keluarlah, pas 70000! Claire dengan sedih langsung memberikan uang itu kepada si petugas loket, dan ditukarkanlah uang itu dengan sehelai tiket, langsunglah ia berjalan kembali menuju Mineral Pier, sedangkan Jack berlari, Claire marah-marah ke Jack,

"TUNGGUIN!"

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat, hehe~" kata Jack sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,

Claire dengan otomatis langsung nge-rage alias marah, akhirnya dikejerlah si Jack, dan entah kenapa akhir-akhirnya malah lomba lari marathon tuh anak dua.

"GUE KALAAHH!" teriak Jack, "GUE MENANG!" teriak Claire, entah kenapa Claire, yang tadinya ngos-ngos-an tiba-tiba menang di lomba lari marathon sama Jack, kayaknya sih si Claire mikirin duit yang bisa dia dapet kalo dia jadi petani nanti, biasa, Claire tuh mata duiten jadinya yah, kalo kepikir duit aja, pasti semangatnya balik lagi dan jiwa raganya bugar lagi,

"Dosa lho," kata Jack kepada Claire,

"He? Dosa kenapa?" tanya Claire,

"Mata duiten tuh dosa," jawab Jack,

"Gue tau," kata Claire,

"Makannya lu jangan mata duiten, ntar beneran mata lu jadi duit lho!" kata Jack mengingatkan, "Keren dong!" kata Claire,

"Kok keren?" tanya Jack,

"Ya keren aja, bisa aja gue jadi orang pertama di dunia yang matanya berubah jadi duit," jawab Claire, Jack ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, Claire emang selalu menang lawan Jack di lomba debat, sedih deh (?)

"Kapal ke Mineral Town sudah datang!" sahut salah satu petugas, Jack sama Claire langsung cepet-cepet lomba masuk ke kapal, "Buk Druak Brak!" dan akhirnya mereka berdua masuk di saat yang bersamaan, rupanya cuma mereka saja penumpang di kapal itu, jadi keadaan sepi sunyi senyap, cocok buat tidur! Tapi karena udah deket sama Mineral Town, Claire mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur, sedangkan Jack langsung tertidur pulas di kursinya, Claire, seperti biasa, hanya melihat pemandangan laut yang indah, banyak lumba-lumba loncat-loncat, dan hiu... Eh? HIU? Claire panik saat melihat sebuah sirip hiu muncul di permukaan laut, tentu Claire takut banget kalo tau-tau hiu-nya loncat ke kaca di sebelah Claire dan kacanya langsung pecah, memikirkannya aja Claire udah merinding-rinding, Claire segera melapor ke supir kapal, "Pak...! Pak...!" seru Claire, "Apa?" tanya sang supir kapal, "Lapor! Ada sirip hiu mendekati kapal ini!" kata Claire ala pemimpin upacara, "Oh, biasa itu," jawab sang supir kapal dengan santainya, namun Claire masih belum santai, "Biasa apanya, Pak? Gimana kalo hiu itu dateng terus makan kita hidup-hidup? Apa bapak mau bertanggung jawab? Gimana sih bapak ini! Bapak harus mementingkan keselamatan para penumpang dong! Ga bisa seenaknya gitu!" kata Claire panjang lebar dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan, "Lu mati gue mati, kita mati itu takdir," jawab sang supir kapal dengan tetap santai, akhirnya Claire nyerah, baru kali ini Claire kalah debat, dan akhirnya Claire berjalan lesu ke kursinya, dan saat ia melihat ke arah jendela, ada seekor hiu nemplok di jendelanya, Claire dengan spontan langsung teriak, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jack otomatis langsung terbangun, "Napa sih, Claire?" tanya Jack sewot, lalu Jack melihat seekor hiu yang nemplok di jendelanya si Claire, ikut-ikutan teriak dah si Jack, "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di Mineral Town, Claire dan Jack masih terpaku beku, sedangkan sang supir kapal mencoba menyadarkan mereka berdua kembali ke dunia nyata, "Bangun oi, udah sampe," kata sang supir kapal itu, karena mereka ga bangun-bangun, akhirnya Jack sama Claire ditampar, "PLAK!"

"!" teriak Jack dan Claire di waktu yang bersamaan, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka berada di luar kapal.

Kepanikan mereka hilang seketika ketika mereka melihat pemandangan laut yang indah segar fresh itu, mata mereka langsung berbinar-binar layaknya bintang, lalu tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang kepada mereka, "Berotot..." kata Jack, "Negro..." kata Claire, "Dan tinggi..." lanjut Jack, "SIAPA YANG NEGRO, HAH?" teriak orang itu kesal,

"E-Eh... saya tidak bermaksud mengatai anda negro, kok... Maaf..." jawab Claire terbata-bata,

"Hmph! Baiklah! Ada urusan apa kalian kesini?" tanya orang itu,

"Err... Saya adalah pelamar kerja sebagai petani disini..." kata Claire,

"Sama," kata Jack,

"BUAKAKAKKAKAK! NGELAMAR KERJA JADI PETANI? GA MUTU AMAT! WAKKAKAKA!" tawa orang itu layaknya orang gila,

Claire dan Jack merasa terhina + banget, sampe akhirnya mereka berdua mukul orang itu pake palu,

"TUING!" orang itu dipukul,

"Ok! Ok! Gue minta maaf! Stop hitting me!" teriak orang itu kesakitan,

Mereka pun berhenti menyiksanya,

"Oke... Gue perkenalin diri dulu, gue Zack, lu pada siapa?" tanya orang itu,

"Gue Claire," jawab Claire,

"Gue Jack," jawab Jack,

"Oooo... Ya udah, selamat datang di Mineral Town! Dan karena kalian baru disini, maka akan saya antar kalian keliling kota, gimana?" tanya Zack,

"Oke," jawab Jack dan Claire bersamaan.

* * *

Nah, begitulah ceritanya, ayooo... review yang banyak dan mutuu! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Kembali kepada saya di Chapter 4 ini,

Harus saya akui cerita ini amat gaje karena yang buat ga mikir dengan serius alur ceritanya, alias langsung ngetik apa yang kepikiran di benaknya,

Diharap review dari semua pembaca desu!

* * *

"Nah, ini Gereja, tempat orang-orang berdoa dan menyembah Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, pendeta tetap disini adalah Carter, dan dibelakang Gereja ini terdapat-..." sebelum Zack selesai menjelaskan tentang Gereja, Claire teriak duluan,

"ANJENK! ADA ANJING!"

"DASAR KAU MAKHLUK NON-ROHANI-AH!" teriak Zack,

"BENERAN ADA ANJING!" teriak Claire,

Lalu keluarlah seekor anjing kecil nan unyu dari balik semak-semak yang berada tepat di sebelah Gereja, lemes-lah Zack dan Jack melihatnya, anjing itu menggongong dengan imutnya sambil mendekat kearah segerombolan pemuda-pemudi itu alias Claire, Zack, dan Jack.

Lalu Jack langsung mengulurkan tangannya kearah anjing itu dengan maksud mau mengelus-elusnya, tapi naas, tangan Jack malah digigit dengan unyunya oleh anjing itu, Jack menatap anjing itu sesaat, lalu mengeluarkan teriakan mautnya, "GGRUUAAHHHHHHH!"

~Beberapa saat kemudian~

Jack terbaring lemas di sebuah ranjang putih tak empuk dengan bantalnya yang agak keras, Jack terbangun dan melihat tangan yang digigit anjing itu sudah terperban rapih dengan tulisan...

_Jack! Gue tinggal lu ke farm tadi! Dan sekarang gue udah jadi 'the rightful owner of the farm'! HAHAHAHAH! Gue menang! Lol_

Jack terdiam terpaku membeku membatu setelah membaca kata-kata itu, lalu ia langsung lari keluar dari tempat yang ia tidak ketahui itu alias Rumah Sakit dan langsung menuju ladang-"nya" tercinta.

Sesampainya disana, ia melihat tanah gersang dengan rumput hijau mengelilinginya, lingkungannya sudah seperti padang gurun di tengah taman, lalu dilihatnya-lah sebuah rumah bobrok nan megah terbuat dari kayu dengan sebuah mail box yang warnanya merah darah, lalu keluarlah Claire dari rumah itu,

"Eeeeeh, ada Jack," sahut Claire dengan nada mengejek,

"Kembaliin ladang gue!" teriak Jack,

"Enak aja! Ini ladang gue, oon! Bukannya udah gue kasih tau di perban lu itu?" kata Claire,

"POKOKNYA KEMBALIIN LADANG GUE!" teriak Jack,

"LADANG LO YANG MANA SIH?" balas Claire,

"YA INI LADANG GUE! SEKARANG LU ENYAH DARI SINI!" teriak Jack,

"LU YANG ENYAH DARI SINI!" teriak Claire,

"ADA APA SIH INI ENYAH-ENYAH-AN?" teriak seseorang yang muncul dari belakang tubuh Claire,

"DIEM LO MANUSIA CEBOL BERKUMIS!" teriak Jack tanpa mikir,

"HAH? BERANI-BERANINYA KAO BICARA BEGITU KE SAYA?" teriak orang itu,

"EMANG SIAPA LO?" tanya Jack,

"GUE MAYOR DISINI!" balas orang itu,

Jack melongo dan langsung menyesali perkataannya itu, Jack langsung dengan sigap meminta maaf,

"Oh... Maafkan perkataan kasar saya tadi, kata-kata itu tadi dipicu oleh perkataan menusuk dari manusia berambut blonde itu," kata Jack sambil melihat ke arah Claire,

Claire langsung marah dan melempar tasnya yang berisi peralatan bertani itu ke arah Jack,

"BRAK!" tas itu langsung mendarat dengan cepat dan singkat ke muka Jack, dan seketika itu juga, jatuhlah Jack dengan lemas dan menggosok-gosok mukanya itu,

"Rasain lo!" kata Claire sambil melipat kedua tangannya layaknya orang hebat,

"Oke, mari kita masuk lagi ke dalam," kata mayor kepada Claire,

"Ah, tentu!" balas Claire sambil menutup pintu meninggalkan Jack merenung dibawah pepohonan,

Jack melihat kearah kolam ikan yang ada di depan pohon itu, dan ia mulai memikirkan tentang nasibnya, dia ga ada duit lagi buat pulang, dia juga ga punya tempat tinggal disini, tambah lagi penduduk kota ini yang dia kenal cuma Zack.

Jack memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon itu, sambil menikmati indahnya ladang yang menjadi incarannya sampai ia datang ke kota ini,

"Huh..." gumam Jack, lalu tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang menghampiri Jack, tak lain adalah Zack,

"Heh, napa lu disini?" tanya Zack,

"Gue cuma mau istirahat bentar kok, entar gue pergi, tenang aja," jawab Jack muram,

"Lho, bukan, maksud gue napa lu ga masuk ke rumah itu?" tanya Zack sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah kayu tempat Claire dan sang mayor berada,

"Kan rumahnya udah jadi punya Claire, masa gue seenaknya masuk kedalem?" balas Jack,

"Hah? Gimana sih? Kan ada tes dari si mayor biar bisa di pekerjakan jadi petani," kata Zack,

"Heh? Maksud lu?" tanya Jack bingung,

"Kan setiap calon petani di tes dulu ama si mayor, nah itu sekarang si Claire kan lagi di tes, lu cepetan ikut tes-nya sebelum di diskualifikasi," jawab Jack menjelaskan,

"BRAK!" pintu rumah itu langsung didobrak oleh Jack dan langsung saja ia memasuki rumah itu,

"NGAPAIN KAO KESINI HAH?" dari kejauhan Zack mendengar teriakan mayor,

"SAYA MAU AMBIL TES, PAK!" jawab Jack lantang,

"HAH? KAO CALON PETANI JUGA, KAO?" tanya sang mayor,

"IYA, PAK!" jawab Jack,

"KAO UDAH DINYATAKAN GAGAL DARI KAPAN-KAPAN!" teriak sang mayor,

"HAH? KENAPA BEGITU?" tanya Jack,

"DIAM SAJA KAO, MANUSIA BIRU GENDUT!" teriak mayor,

"EH! SIAPA YANG GENDUT DASAR CEBOL!" balas Jack,

"BERANI SEKALI YA KAO SAMA ORANG TUA!" teriak mayor,

"KAO JUGA BERANI SAMA ORANG MUDA!" teriak Jack,

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" teriak Claire menghentikan mereka berdua,

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, lalu mereka berdua saling kata-mengatai lagi,

_P.s. Semua teriak-teriakan itu terdengar oleh Zack yang Cuma bisa menikmatinya (?)_

Zack akhirnya memutuskan untuk ambil bagian dalam pertengakaran antara orang muda dan orang tua itu, Zack masuk kedalam rumah itu dan...

"BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA! ATAU SAYA BUNUH KALIAN!" teriak Zack ala preman,

Jack dan mayor langsung merinding ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin, Claire langsung tepuk tangan karena kagum atas sikap ke-preman-an si Zack.

~Beberapa saat kemudian~

Claire, Jack, Zack, Mayor, terduduk diam melingkari sebuah meja mini yang terbuat dari kayu di rumah kayu itu, lalu Zack memecahkan keheningan dengan berkata,

"Mari langsung saja mulai tes-nya, mayor,"

"Baiklah," jawab mayor,

Setelah berkata demikian, sang mayor langsung memberikan masing-masing 3 lembar kertas berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar hidup kepada Claire dan Jack, pertanyaannya yaitu sebagai berikut :

_Nama lengkapmu?_

_Darimana asalmu?_

_Berapakah jumlah umurmu?_

_Untuk memulai hidup di bidang pertanian, peralatan yang dibutuhkan antara lain..._

_Status : Laku / Ga laku_

Dan pokoknya semacam itu lah!

Claire dan Jack mengisi lembar "ulangan" itu dengan rileks, namun tiba-tiba mereka saling tatap menatap lalu terpikirlah di benak mereka, "Gue harus selesai duluan!"

Mayor dan Zack dikagetkan oleh kecepatan ngejawab + nulis yang super duper dari Jack dan Claire, gila tuh pulpen buat ngisi sampe berkobar-kobar dengan asap, untung aja ga kebakar tuh kertas.

~Beberapa detik kemudian~

"SELESAI!" sahut Jack, sedangkan Claire masih mengisi lembaran terakhir, mayor dengan segera mengecek jawaban Jack halaman demi halaman, dan...

"Tulisannya ga kebaca," kata mayor dengan sweatdrop,

"Hah? Yaudah sini gue bacain!" kata Jack,

"Oke..." kata mayor dengan jempol terangkat keatas dan mulut segitiga kebalik,

Jack lalu mulai membacakan jawabannya satu per satu, dan Claire dengan sabarnya menunggu Jack menyelesaikan jawabannya itu, lalu setelah Jack selesai membacakannya...

"Hn... Hn..." gumam mayor,

"Jadi gimana, pak?" tanya Jack,

"Hnng..." gumam mayor,

"JADI GIMANA, PAK?" tanya Jack sekali lagi dengan nada ditinggikan,

"HAH?" sang mayor berteriak kaget dan sepertinya ia baru bangun dari tidurnya,

"...Jadi bapak selama ini tidur selagi saya bersusah payah membacakan jawabanku ini?" tanya Jack,

"Ya... sepertinya begitu..." jawab mayor tenang,

"KENAPA ANDA TEGA SEKALI TERHADAP SAYA?" tanya Jack kesal,

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, orang nada ngebacamu udah kayak orang pidato aja," jawab mayor,

Jack langsung stress berat dan akhirnya membetulkan tulisannya yang ancur lebur kayak rumput itu,

"Pak, bagaimana dengan punya saya?" tanya Claire sambil menyerahkan lembar kerjanya, sang mayor langsung membacanya dengan teliti, lalu mengatakan,

"Kau lulus!"

Jack langsung menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya, "APA?"

"Dia lulus," jawab sang mayor,

"T-t-terus... Saya gimana?" tanya Jack,

"Udah lu betulin dulu itunya," jawab mayor sambil nunjuk-nunjuk lembar jawaban si Jack,

"Iya..." kata Jack sambil kembali membetulkan tulisan rumputnya itu.

~Beberapa saat kemudian~

"Selesai," kata Jack sambil menyerahkan lembar jawabannya ke mayor, mayor meneliti jawaban Jack dengan seksama dan langsung memberikan jempol kebalik kepada Jack,

"Kau lulus," kata sang mayor,

"Heh? Tapi kok jempolnya kebalik?" tanya Jack,

"Yaudah sih, suka-suka dong," jawab mayor,

"Tapi bukannya tadi Claire juga lulus? Jadi gimana dong?" tanya Jack,

"Lha kan, lahan disini kan ada 3, tapi pas banget cuma 2 yang butuh pekerja," jawab mayor menerangkan,

"Hah, terus ladangku mana?" tanya Jack,

"Hnnn... Kau akan bekerja di sebuah peternakan," jawab mayor,

"Lha, saya ga jadi petani dong?" tanya Jack,

"Iya, mau ga? Jadi peternak? Kalo ga mau ya udah, enyah dari sini," balas mayor,

"Iya deh mau," kata Jack setuju,

"Oh iya, entar banyak sapinya dong," tambah Jack,

"Iya, napa? Demen sama sapi ya?" tanya mayor,

"Yaa... Kan enak bisa meres-meres," jawab Jack dengan pikiran mesumnya,

"DUAK!" kepala Jack dipukul Claire,

Jack terbaring kesakitan di lantai sambil meraung-raung kesakitan, sang mayor dan Zack Cuma bisa cekikikan sendiri (?)

~Setelah Jack tenang~

"Oke, sekarang akan saya tunjukkan tempat peternakan yang akan menjadi tempatmu bekerja itu," kata mayor kepada Jack,

"Iya..." kata Jack sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya,

Akhirnya sang mayor-pun membawa Jack ke Yodel Ranch...

* * *

Dan... Chapter 4, end! XD

Thanks for reading!

Awas, jangan lupa reviewnya lho...


	5. Chapter 5

Oke guys, chapter 5 ahead~

Di chapter ini paling banyak dialognya jadi... Relax aja bacanya _

Well, enjoy the fic! Or story! Or uh, whatever it is (?)

* * *

"WUAAAAAAAA! SAPI!" teriak Jack kegirangan, mayor hanya bisa melihat tingkah laku Jack sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Jack langsung menghampiri sesapian, namun entah kenapa sapi itu langsung nendang Jack dan ngibas-ngibasin ekornya ke Jack,

"WUAAAAAAAA! TOLOOONG!" teriak Jack kesakitan, dan datanglah Barley to the rescue!

"Hai Nak! Kau apakan sapi-sapiku ini, hah?" bentak Barley,

"Ga diapa-apain kok! Justru sapinya yang ngapa-ngapain saya!" balas Jack,

"Hmph!" gumam Barley seraya menjauhkan sapi-sapinya dari Jack,

"Makasih ya, Kek!" kata Jack dengan wajah berbinar, namun tiba-tiba...

"SERANG!" teriak Barley, dan langsung sajalah segerombolan sapi menghadang Jack,

"TIDAAAAAAK!" teriak Jack,

*terjadilah kerusuhan besar-besaran dan Jack dikejer masuk ke perpustakaan*

"Brak!" Jack langsung menutup pintu setelah ia sampai di dalam perpustakaan, Jack ngos-ngosan sambil melihat seisi perpustakaan... Dan tiba-tiba ia melihat... Mary?

"Eh? M-Mary?" tanya Jack bingung,

"E-Eh? Eh?" balas Mary bingung juga,

"K-Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jack,

"Ah, saya memang tinggal disini..." jawab Mary,

"Hah? Sejak kapan kamu tinggal disini?" tanya Jack,

"Ah... Ini... tempat asalku... Kemarin malam aku sudah berangkat kesini..." jawab Mary,

"O-Oh... Begitu..." kata Jack,

"...Nnn... Bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri?" tanya Mary,

"Hah? Oh... Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk melamar kerja menjadi petani disini, tapi sekarang aku menjadi seekor sap-... eh... seorang peternak," jawab Jack menerangkan,

"Eh? Peternak? Di Yodel Farm itu?" tanya Mary,

"Iya," jawab Jack,

"Oh... Begitu... Tapi bukannya mau jadi petani? Kok malah jadi peternak?" tanya Mary,

"Ah, itu, Claire udah diterima menjadi petani-nya, jadi aku cuma kebagian jadi peternak," jawab Jack,

"Hmmm..." gumam Mary tanda mengerti,

"Emm... Ini perpustakaan kan?" tanya Jack,

"Ah, iya," jawab Mary,

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Jack,

"Iya... Nnn... Disini ada banyak buku mengenai kota ini dan cara beternak yang akan berguna untukmu, jadi... silahkan dibaca," jawab Mary,

"Hm? Ya, tentu," balas Jack,

"BRUK DRUK JRUK!" para sapi sudah menggedor-gedor pintu perpus, Jack langsung pamit dan dengan sok gagahnya keluar dari pintu,

"GERONIMOOOO!" teriak Jack sambil melompati sapi-sapi itu, namun terjatuhlah ia dipunggung sapi-sapi itu dan dilemparkanlah ia kesana kemari oleh sesapian itu, sementara itu semua berlangsung, Mayor dan Saibara datang "menjenguk" dan mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan ketawa (?)

"WEH BANTU GUE DONG!" teriak Jack dengan lemah gemulainya terbang kesana kemari,

"SAPI! STOP!" teriak Barley tegas, para sapi berhenti, Jack langsung saja naik ke atas pohon buat jaga-jaga kalo si Barley bakalan nyuruh para sapi buat nyeruduk dia lagi,

"Barley, manusia satu itu adalah pelamar kerja menjadi peternak di Yodel Farm," kata Mayor,

"Oh, begitu... Saya kira dia seorang cabul yang demennya meres-meres sapi," balas Barley, Jack dan Mayor langsung sweatdrop,

"Oke, ayo sekarang kita balik ke Yodel Farm," ajak Barley,

"Siiip," balas Jack setuju,

"Aku males balik ke sono, kalian berdua aja yah," kata Mayor,

"Hmm... Baiklah," balas Barley sambil tersenyum,

~ Yodel Farm ~

"Oke! Kalian semua kembali ke posisi masing-masing, ya!" sahut Barley kepada para sapi,

"Mooooooooo!" balas para sapi,

"Oke, anak muda, tahukah kamu cara merawat hewan ternak?" tanya Barley kepada Jack,

"Err... Tau ga yah... Gatau deh," jawab Jack,

"Oke, akan saya beri tahu caranya, mari ikut saya," kata Barley,

"Eh, sekarang?" balas Jack dengan nada lemes,

"Maunya kapan, hah?" tanya Barley,

"Er... Iya deh sekarang aja..." jawab Jack lesu,

"Jadi, tiap hari sapi-sapi ini musti kudu wajib harus dikasih makan, diperes susunya, dan dielus-elus dengan halus pake sikat gigi," kata Barley menerangkan,

"Sikat gigi?" tanya Jack kaget,

"Eh, bukan, maksudnya sikat yang biasa buat nyuci baju itu lho," jawab Barley,

"...Oke..." balas Jack tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi,

"Nah, sapi dan domba kita kasih makan rumput, ingat itu, RUMPUT!" teriak Barley,

"Ho... Oke oke," kata Jack,

"Kita meres susunya pake milker! Alias pemeras susu modern!" teriak Barley,

"Heee... Iya iya," kata Jack,

"Nah, yang paling penting, semua benda yang digunakan untuk merawat hewan ternak itu harus kau beli sendiri," kata Barley,

"Hoo... Sip sip," kata Jack, dan keadaan menjadi hening sejenak,

"HAH?" teriak Jack,

"Hmm... Terbukti kalau daritadi kamu cuma ngasal iya iya aja," kata Barley,

"Hehehe... Iya sih, maaf... Jadi tadi itu bohong kan?" tanya Jack,

"Ga," jawab Barley singkat padat jelas,

"HEH? TAPI GUE- SAYA GA ADA DUIT! MAKANNYA SAYA KERJA!" teriak Jack kesel,

"Kerja kok ga bermodal," balas Barley,

"Modal saya dah abis!" balas Jack,

"Pokoknya saya ga mau tau, kamu harus beli peralatan merawat hewan ternak itu sendiri!" balas Barley dengan nada sedikit dinaikan,

"OKE! FINE!" teriak Jack ngambek sambil kabur (?) keliling kota,

"Gue harus cari duit! Gue harus cari duit buat kerja! Bayangkan itu wahai bumi!" pikir Jack sambil berjalan tanpa arah,

"BRUAKH!" Jack nabrak orang,

"WEH! JALAN PAKE MATA!" teriak orang itu,

"JALAN PAKE MATA GIMANA? DIMANA-MANA JALAN PAKE KAKI!" teriak Jack,

"MAKSUD GUE TUH... ... OKE LAH!" teriak orang itu gelagapan sambil siap-siap mukul Jack,

"Eh apaan lo?" teriak Jack kaget,

"Berantem sini sama gue!" teriak orang itu,

"AYO!" teriak Jack bergairah,

"BRUAK DBRUAK GBRUAKH!" keributan terjadi,

Sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang mulai berkumpul mengerubuni Jack dan orang itu,

"BERHENTIIIIIIIII!" teriak seorang dengan pakaian polisi,

"DIEM LO!" teriak mereka kasar, polisi itu langsung marah,

"DIEM! DIEM! LO SENDIRI YANG RIBUT! SEKARANG LO DIEM! DIEM GA?" teriak polisi itu sambil mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke Jack, Jack langsung merinding,

"I...I...Iya... S-saya... Di...am..." kata Jack dan orang itu terbata-bata, dan pertandingan pun dimenangkan oleh sang polisi! *jeng jeng*

"WON! KAMU ITU YA! UDAH JADI PEDAGANG LIAR WARNA WARNI! SEKARANG NYARI RIBUT!" teriak polisi itu kasar terhadap orang itu,

"Habis dia nge-bully saya..." kata Won dengan wajah puppy-dog eyes, rupanya sang polisi ga terpengaruh malah tambah marah ke Won,

"UDAH! KAMU MAH GA ADA SHOTA-SHOTA-NYA! GA UNYU!" teriak polisi itu,

"Tau deh yang unyu," balas Won,

"UDAH! POKOKNYA SEKARANG KALIAN IKUT SAYA KE MARKAS!" teriak polisi itu,

"Hah? Markas? Kayak militer gitu?" tanya Jack,

"Maksud gue kantor polisi," jawab polisi itu,

"Oh... I see, I see," balas Jack,

~ "MARKAS" ~

"LHO? ZACK?" teriak Jack kaget,

"HAH? JACK?" teriak Zack ikut-ikutan kaget,

"LU POLISI?" tanya Jack,

"BUKAN! Ini tuh rumahnya Gotz, si ahli kayu," jawab Zack,

"Lha terus lu ngapain disini?" tanya Jack,

"Hah? Gue lagi males pulang ke pantai, makannya gue stand by dulu disini bentar," jawab Zack,

"Hmm, gitu..." balas Jack,

"Oh, jadi namamu Jack? Si pendatang baru itu?" tanya si polisi,

"Iya," jawab Jack,

"Oh gitu... Artinya Won yang salah," kata si polisi sambil melihat Won,

"HAH? APA HUBUNGANNYA?" tanya Won marah menggelegar,

" POKOKNYA SALAHMU! SEKARANG KAMU HARUS DIHUKUM!" teriak sang polisi sambil nosebleed,

"Er, oh iya, perkenalkan, namaku Harris," kata sang polisi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Jack,

"Oke oke, lu gay ya?" tanya Jack spontan, keadaan langsung hening,

"DUAK!" Jack ditonjok di kepala,

"APAAN SIH? SAKIT TAU!" teriak Jack sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya,

"Fine, gue emang agak tertarik sama cowo, tapi gue ga gay," balas Harris,

"Apaan tadi nosebleed gitu," balas Jack ga percaya,

"GEBRAKK!" muka Jack ditonjok,

"Eeeeeh, ada apa sih ini ribut-ribut?" tanya seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah atau markas itu kepada mereka,

"Eh, Gotz, tadi si Won entah kenapa berantem sama Jack si orang baru, makannya saya bawa mereka kesini," jawab Harris,

"Hah? _Wong_ tadi kamu yang nonjok lho," kata Gotz dengan logat Jawa, keadaan langsung menjadi hening sejenak,

"Habis... Dia ngatain saya gay," balas Harris,

"Hm? Emang kamu bukan gay?" tanya Gotz,

"BUKAN LAH!" jawab Harris sambil teriak,

"Hohoho, oke oke," balas Gotz sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke Jack,

"Oke, anak baru, kamu tadi beneran berantem sama Won?" tanya Gotz,

"Ya _ndak_ tau _toh_, dia yang ngajak berantem lho," jawab Jack dengan logat Jawa sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Won, Gotz memalingkan wajahnya ke Won,

"Eeeeh, dasar kau pedagang kaki lima pelangi," kata Gotz,

"APAAN? Orang dia kok yang nabrak-nabrak duluan!" balas Won,

"Kalian juga ga bakal tabrakan kalo kau liat jalan yang bener," kata Gotz,

"Jadi ini salah..." kata Harris,

"WON!" teriak Gotz, Harris, dan Jack serentak, Won akhirnya nyerah,

"Hukumannya kau harus minta maaf ke Jack," kata Harris,

"He? Cuma minta maaf? Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Won seneng,

"Jack, I'm sorry," kata Won ke Jack sambil sok Inggris,

"Sorry, but I only will forgive you when you give me some money," balas Jack, Won masang muka rata cemberut kayak biasa kalo dagangannya ga laku,

"Dasar kao manusia mata duitan!" kata Won,

"Heh, udah, kasih aja 2000G gitu," kata Harris,

"WTF! Masa buat dimaafin aja bayar segitu?" teriak Won marah,

"Atau... kau berikan sebuah sikat cuci baju, pemerah susu sapi modern, dan dua karung rumput," kata Jack,

"Memang untuk apa semua itu?" tanya Gotz,

"Gue akan bekerja sebagai peternak di Yodel Farm, dan gue harus memiliki semua benda itu karena pemiliknya yang udah kakek-kakek itu gamau ngasih," jawab Jack,

"Jih, kerja jadi peternak, masa depanmu akan suram," balas Won,

"DIEEEEM!" teriak Jack kesel, dan tiba-tiba saja ada cewe cantik memasuki lapangan upacara... Eh... Markas alias rumah Gotz,

"Ah, tumben rame, ada apa?" tanya perempuan itu,

"Oh, Karen, ini ada kerusuhan kecil-kecilan, hehe," jawab Won dengan wajah mesumnya, Jack ter-stun oleh kecantikan Karen dan kedua matanya berubah menjadi bentuk hati dan langsung ngiler, Karen sepertinya melihat Jack dan langsung bertanya,  
"Oh, lu siapa?"

"Gue Jack, hehe,"

"DUAK!" Jack dilempar pake apel SUGDW oleh Won,

"Karen, kamu cantik deh hari ini," kata Won,

"Ah, terimakasih," balas Karen,

"Ohhh! Suara malaikat!" teriak Jack layaknya orang mabok,

"DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!" Won ngelemparin si Jack pake apel AEPFE sama satunya lagi,

"DRUAK!" tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang muncul dari belakang,

* * *

APAKAH ITU?

SAKSIKAN (?) KELANJUTANNYA DI CHAPTER 6! #shot


	6. Chapter 6

Em... Ya... Ini chapter 6 *w*

Let's GO! XD (?)

* * *

"Baa!" teriak Zack mengagetkan,

"WAAAAAAAA!" teriak Jack dan langsunglah ia melempar-lemparkan apel-apel Won itu kepada Zack,

"WEH! TUNGGU! INI CUMA GUE WOI!" teriak Zack,

"He? Ah..." kata Jack sambil melihat ke arah Zack,

"RAKSASA HAWAII SIX-PACK!" teriak Jack sambil kembali ngelemparin apel ke mulutnya Zack yang entah kenapa mangap,

"Pueh! Pueh!" Zack pun secara otomatis mengeluarkan apel-apel itu dari mulutnya,

"AWAS LO YA! DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!" teriak Zack sambil menyerbu Jack,

"UWAAAAAAH!" teriak Jack sambil berlari keluar dari rumah Gotz,

"BRAK!" Jack nabrak seseorang yang tak asing lagi... Claire,

"CLAIREEE! HELP MEEE!" teriak Jack merengek kayak anak bayi yang baru lahir,

"NO!" teriak Claire seraya melarikan diri dari Jack, Jack melongo,

"GUE DAPET LO!" teriak Zack sambil mengangkat Jack tinggi-tinggi ke udara layaknya anak kecil yang lagi main-main sama orangtuanya, Jack pun pingsan, dari kejauhan, terlihatlah Claire yang lagi menahan tawa,

"Khik... khik... khik..." tawa Claire dengan pose tangan di depan mulut ala orang berhasil dan sukses ngebodohin orang,

~Mineral Clinic~

"Ha!" Jack terbangun dari pingsannya yang lelap itu,

"Yo, Jack!" sahut Claire senang,

"Heh? Gue di klinik ye?" tanya Jack bingung,

"Yoaa~ Betewe, tadi lu dicium Zack, dan akhirnya lu banguuun~" jawab Claire,

"DA FUDGE..." balas Jack tak percaya, Jack mulai mengelap-ngelap mulutnya dengan lengannya, dan benar saja, mulutnya terasa anget-anget berlendir gitu, Jack terpesona *coret* terdiam,

"Ehehehehehe," tawa Claire,

"G-G-G-GUE..." kata Jack dengan wajah shok,

"Hm?" tanya Claire,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" teriak Jack histeris,

"ADA APA INI RIBUT-RIBUT?" teriak sang dokter yang baru saja masuk ke ruang TKP, (?)

"Eh, dokter," sahut Claire,

"Kenapa, Jack? Ada masalah?" tanya dokter,

"Tadi Zack ngapain saya, dok?" tanya Jack balik,

"Hah? Emang kenapa?" tanya dokter balik,

"M-Mulut saya terasa berlendir dan anget-anget gitu..." jawab Jack,

"Oh, tadi kamu ngiler," balas dokter spontan,

"Eh? Tapi kata Claire..." balas Jack seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke Claire,

"Khik... khik... khik..." tawa Claire dengan pose berhasil ngebodohin orang,

"CUIH!" ludah Jack sembarangan,

"WOI! DASAR NI MANUSIA SATU...! INI LANTE BARU GUE SAPU PEL TAU GA? ENAK BANGET LO MAIN NGELUDAH SEMBARANGAN DISINI YA! AWAS LO KALO GA MAU SAPU PEL LAGI! GUE TONJOK LO SAMPE PINGSAN!" teriak sang dokter marah-marah panjang lebar, rupanya sang dokter benar-benar peduli lingkungan,

"WEH! DOKTER MACEM APA COBA YANG NYAKITIN PASIEN?" teriak Jack keras,

"POKOKNYA BERSIHIN! SAMPE MENGKILAP! SAMPE TUH LANTE BISA BUAT NGACA!" teriak dokter lebih keras lagi,

"FINE!" teriak Jack sambil dengan sigap ngambil sapu pel yang entah dari mana asalnya,

"HUP HUP HUP! KELAR!" teriak Jack setelah nyapu 1x dan ngepel bolak-balik depan-belakang 1x,

"GA BISA BUAT NGACA!" teriak dokter, Jack lalu mengambil kaca dari ruang tunggu dan menempelkannya di lantai dengan lakban dari alam sono,

"NAH NOH BISA!" teriak Jack marah,

"APAAN INI?" teriak dokter marah besar, Jack langsung kabur lewat jendela, Claire pun ikut kabur lewat pintu, beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah suatu teriakan yang menggelegar,

"GRUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

...

"Khik... khik... khik..." tawa Claire sekali lagi,

"Hehehe, lucu ya?" tanya Jack,

"Ga sih, biasa aja," jawab Claire, Jack terdiam dan pergi meninggalkan Claire,

"Khik... khik... khik..." tawa Claire lagi,

"UDAHLAH! LO UDAH KEK JANGKRIK AJA TAU GA?" teriak Jack marah,

"Ga tau, lagian jangkrik tuh 'Krik...Krik...Krik..' bukan 'Khik...Khik-..." sebelum Claire menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jack nyerocos,

"...Claire," panggil Jack,

"Nape?" tanya Claire,

"Err... tolongin gue ya, beliin gue pemerah susu modern, sikat cuci baju, sama dua karung rumput," jawab Jack,

"OOT bener sih lu, betewe, lu petikin aja rumput di ladang gue noh, ada bejibun," balas Claire,

"HAH? SERIUS? AAAAH CLAIRE AI LAV YUUUUU... NOT!" teriak Jack gaje,

"I hate you, too... Betewe, buat milker sama sikat cuci baju, lu minta aja ke Saibara," balas Claire,

"Si kakek-kakek tua keriputan itu?" tanya Jack,

"Bukan, yang udah tua tapi badannya six-pack dan kuat banget," jawab Claire,

"E..hehehe... Bayar toh?" tanya Jack,

"Piiiiinteeeerr..." jawab Claire,

"Ah udahlah, gue minta sikat cuci baju sama ibu-ibu rumah tangga aja," balas Jack,

"Ya udah sono," balas Claire mengusir, Jack pun pergi merantau mencari sikat cuci baju,

"Aku pergi, ibu..." kata Jack,

"Hati-hati ya, nak..." balas Claire,

"A-aku akan kembali dan membahagiakan ibu..." balas Jack,

"Iya, Nak... Tapi awas kalau setelah engkau mendapatkan sikat cuci baju itu kau menjadi sombong terhadap ibu dan tidak mau mengakuiku, ku kutuk kau menjadi ba~...nci," balas Claire,

"Ehe, hehe..." tawa Jack takut,

"Oke! GUE PERGIIIII!" teriak Jack melarikan diri, Claire cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, Claire pun pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bibit,

~Supermarket~

"Hnnn... Hnnn..." gumam Claire sambil melihat-lihat seisi Supermarket,

"Selamat datang! Eh? Orang baru?" tanya sang penjaga toko,

"Yoi, gue Claire, coba gue tebak, dirimu Jeff!" jawab Claire,

"KOK TAU?" teriak sang penjaga toko shok berat,

"Itu, name tag-nya," balas Claire sambil menunjuk ke arah nametag yang nempel di bajunya,

"Oh iya, ya... Hehehe," balas Jeff,

"Ada bibit musim semi?" tanya Claire unyu,

"Itu di meja," jawab Jeff sambil menunjuk ke arah meja super gede yang ga mungkin ga keliat,

"Oh iya, ya... Hehehe," balas Claire seraya berjalan mendekati meja super gede itu, lalu ditelitinya masing-masing bibit satu per satu, Jeff melihat Claire dengan mata penuh pengaharapan, Claire lalu melihat isi dompetnya dan...

"Ehehehe...! Ga jadi beli deh!" tawa Claire canggung, Jeff langsung nge-drop drastis mood-nya,

"Sebenarnya lebih baik kalau kau membeli bibit dulu! Jangan pikirkan masalah uang! Uangnya nanti akan kembali lagi!" balas Jeff meyakinkan, Claire menguap,

"Hoahm... Eh? Apa?" tanya Claire bingung, Jeff pun mengulangnya,

"Sebenarnya lebih baik kalau kau membeli bibit dulu! Jangan pikirkan masalah uang! Uangnya nanti akan kembali lagi!" jawab Jeff dengan nada yang sangat bergairah,

"Eh... Yaudah, gue pergi dulu... Dah..." balas Claire bosan sambil menuju keluar Supermarket, Jeff hanya terdiam pasrah,

"Hmm... sekarang gue kemana ya...?" tanya Claire kepada dirinya sendiri,

"AH! AKU TAHU!" teriak Claire keras-keras, tiba-tiba Jack lewat,

"Oke, Tahu, gue Jack, salam kenal," kata Jack mengejek, Claire langsung melototin Jack,

"GUE KUTUK LO JADI BANCI BERKUKU KAKI PANJANG WARNA-WARNI!" teriak Claire marah,

"Eits... Calm down, bro!" balas Jack sok inggris,

"Udah dapet sikat cuci bajunya?" tanya Claire,

"Udah! Gue nemu di jalan! Keren kan gue?" jawab Jack,

"Ga," balas Claire singkat,

"Jack! Claire!" teriak seseorang,

"Eh? Mary? Ada apa?" tanya Jack,

"Eh, siapa?" tanya Claire,

"Eh... Saya Mary... Waktu itu kita bekerja bersama..." jawab Mary ke Claire,

"Oh begitu," balas Claire sambil mengangguk gaje,

"Er... Kalian melihat sikat cuci baju ibu saya tidak?" tanya Mary,

"Hah? Sikat cuci baju ibumu?" tanya Claire sambil melemparkan pandangan ke Jack,

"S-Sikat cuci bajunya gimana?" tanya Jack,

"Emm... Warnanya coklat mengkilap, gagangnya putih bersih kinclong," jawab Mary,

"Hah? Putih bersih kinclong?" tanya Jack, Mary cuma nunduk, Jack pun segera melihat kedalam tasnya, disitulah sikat cuci baju milik ibunya Mary berada, Jack langsung berkeringat dingin,

"Eh... eh... M-Mary..." kata Jack gagap,

"Kenapa?" tanya Mary,

"Ini..." jawab Jack sambil menyodorkan sebuah sikat cuci baju, tiba-tiba ibunya Mary keluar dari supermarket, ibunya Mary langsung melotot ke arah Jack,

"Eeeeh, dasar ni anak satu...! Ternyata kamu yang nyolong sikat cuci baju saya, ya!" kata ibunya Mary geram,

"Ma-maafkan aku!" balas Jack,

"Sikat cuci baju itu berharga sekali, tau tidak kamu? Tanpa sikat cuci baju itu, tidak akan bisa kami menggunakan baju yang sama setiap hari!" teriak ibunya Mary ala ibu-ibu ndeso,

"Iya..." jawab Jack suram, sikat cuci baju itu langsung diambil dari tangan Jack dan ibunya Mary langsung menarik Mary pulang ke rumah, Jack terdiam, menggalau ria,

"BUAKAKAKKAK!" tawa Claire sekeras mungkin pake toa dengan nada yang sangat teramat mengejek ke arah Jack, Jack pun pergi kembali merantau mencari sikat cuci baju buat nyuci baju... eh, sapi...

"SIKAT CUCI BAJUUUU... WHERE ARE YOU?" teriak Jack ala Scooby Doo dari kejauhan, Claire pun kembali ke ladangnya,

~Ladang~

"OKE! HARI INI GUE BAKAL BERSIHIN NIH LADANG BIAR BESOK BISA BUAT NANEMIN TANEMAN!" teriak Claire layaknya orang gila, Claire dengan sigap langsung ngambil dedaunan dan dilempar-lemparin ke tanah, sekejap dedaunan itu pun hilang dengan sendirinya,

"Oke! Cukup segini dulu!" seru Claire, lalu menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan hijau, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang ngejilatin kakinya Claire, Claire langsung terduduk dan dilihatnya seekor anjing lagi "Hoek, hoek" ala orang mau muntah,

"Eh, ada anjing," sahut Claire kepada anjing itu,

"Guk... Hoek, guk..." balas sang anjing dengan nada yang sangat lesu,

"Guk guk! guk guk guk guk guk~! (OH YA! LU JADI ANJING GUE YAH?)" balas Claire dengan bahasa anjing yang gagal,

"Guk guk guk guk guk! (KAKI LO BAU BENER SEH?)" balas anjing itu,

"GUK? GUK? GUK GUK GUGUGUK? (EH? BENERAN? YEEEEEEE GUE PUNYA ANJING BARU!)" balas Claire lagi, lalu Claire dengan segera mengabduksi sang anjing yang teriak-teriak meminta tolong, setelah mengurung *coret* menempatkan sang anjing di rumahnya, ia pun pergi berkeliling lagi,

"Di sini senang, di sana senang, di mana-mana hati-..." sebelum Claire sempat menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, ia nabrak Jack lagi,

"KU SENA-BRUAKH-NGGGGGG-!" teriak Claire yang masih sempat-sempatnya menyelesaikan nyanyiannya setelah nabrak orang,

"CLAIREEEEE! GUE GA BISA NGEDAPETIN SIKAT CUCI BAJU DIMANA-MANA!" teriak Jack mewek,

"YA UDAH SIH! NGAPAIN LO LAPOR KE GUE HAH?" teriak Claire marah,

"BANTU GUE!" teriak Jack,

"NO!" teriak Claire,

"YES!" teriak Jack,

"NOOOOOO!" teriak Claire,

"YEEEEEESSSS!" teriak Jack,

"URUSAI! (DIEM LO PADA!)" teriak seorang ibu-ibu, Jack dan Claire terdiam,

"Oke, jadi kapan kita arisan lagi? Ehehehe~ iya, ajak aja ibu-ibu yang lain, lebih banyak orang, lebih seru... APA? NGAJAK SEMUA ORANG DI DESA? Itu bukan arisan lagi dong! Itu mah demokrasi! Eh, bukan ya? Apa? Runding desa? Ga pernah denger, ooooh... iya iya, pelajaran SMP yah, udah dibalikin semua pengetahuan tentang itu ke guru, ehehehe! Iya dong! Gue kan cuma minjem kaleeee, ya dibalikin lah, OHOHOHOH! Anak cerdas gitu lohh! Eh, APA? SUAMIMU HAMIL? Oh, keponakan suamimu yang hamil, kirain suamimu, hehe... Blah... Blah... Blah..." obrol ibu itu kembali ke HP-nya,

"...Hm..." gumam Claire yang merasa ia harus diam selamanya karena ibu itu ngobrol mulu, maka ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu, Jack ngikutin Claire dari belakang, menyadari itu, Claire langsung berbalik ke belakang,

"NGAP-" sebelum Claire sempat menyelesaikan omelannya, ibu tadi udah ngomel duluan,

"DIEEEEEEEM! DASAR ANAK ZAMAN SEKARANG INI YA! EMANG SUSAH DIATUR! COBA KALO SEMUA ANAK-ANAK DI DUNIA INI KALEM KAYAK MARY! DUNIA BAKAL SUNYI SENYAP KAYAK MALEM NATAL! HUH! KALO MAU TERIAK JANGAN DISINI! BLA... BLA...BL-!"

"HIIIII! IYA, BU!" balas Claire sambil berlari pulang ke rumahnya melarikan diri dari ceramah ibu-ibu tadi yang super panjang, Jack pun ngikutin Claire pulang kerumah, sesampainya di rumah Claire...

"DASAR LO MANUSIA DARI ALAM BAKA! NGAPAIN LO NGIKUTIN GUE SAMPE SINI HAH? RUMAH LO DI SEBELAH! BUKAN DI SINI!" teriak Claire,

"G-GUE BUTUH SIKAT CUCI BAJUUUUU!" teriak Jack nangis guling-guling di rerumputan, Claire; melihat kesempatan bagus itu, langsung menginjak Jack,

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" teriak Jack kesakitan, Claire pun masuk ke rumah, Jack dengan tergopoh-gopoh ngikutin Claire masuk ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba, anjing yang tadi Claire abduksi melototin Jack, Jack langsung merinding,

"Itu kan... Anjing yang..." kata Jack,

"Oh, ini... Tadi anjing ini ngejilatin gue, terus gue jadiin dia peliharaan gue, deh!" balas Claire,

"Guk!" sahut sang anjing,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Jack seraya melarikan diri dari rumah Claire itu,

"Hm?" gumam Claire bingung,

"Ya sudahlah... Dogi! Ini makanan untukmu!" kata Claire hangat kepada Dogi alias peliharaan barunya itu sambil menyodorkan... sekuntum... bunga? Dogi langsung melototin bunga itu, lalu menoleh ke arah Claire, dan Dogi sepertinya tidak bisa menolak senyum hangat itu, pemirsa! Maka ia pun memakan bunga itu dengan lahap dengan air mata terharu! Claire pun langsungn tersenyum dengan lebih hangat lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Dogi!

"Ehe, suka ya? Ya udah, besok makanannya itu lagi ya!" kata Claire manis, Dogi memalingkan mukanya untuk mewek sebentar merenungi nasibnya, lalu kembali menatap Claire sambil tersenyum,

"Guk!" sahut Dogi,

"Ehehehe~" tawa Claire manis, Dogi pun kembali menggalau dalam hati...

* * *

Ryna : Hmm... Panjang yah *w*

Claire : Hampir 2000 words!

Jack : Words apa, Claire?  
Claire : Kata!

Jack : Pinter...

Ryna : Jadiin 2000 lebih yu!

Jack & Claire : Yu...

Ryna : SO! SANGAT DIMOHON KEPADA PARA PEMBACA TLS UNTUK MEREVIEW!

Ryna : DAN JUGA...! BERILAH PENULIS TLS SATU INI KRISANOR! ALIAS KRITIK, SARAN, SKOR! BIAR GUE *coret* AKU *coret* SAYA BISA BERKEMBANG MENJADI PENULIS FICTION YANG LEBIH BAIK! DESU!

Claire : DESU!

Jack : DESU!

Ryna : Okeee! 2000 words! See you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Oke, here comes chapter 7!

Hope you enjoy it!

"Doraemon, aneh bin ajaib! Gam gam suiiit, gam gam plak plok, gam gam suit, gam gam..." nyanyi Jack yang sedang mencari sikat cuci baju itu,

"YES TOS!" teriak Jack yang terlalu bersemangat nyanyi, tangannya ia kibaskan layaknya orang nampar,

"PLAK!" rupanya Jack beneran nampar sesuatu, seseorang dengan pakaian pastur, orang yang ia tampar tadi langsung melototin Jack dengan aura menyeramkan, Jack menggigil kedinginan (?)

"Kamu Jack ya?" tanya orang itu,

"Ha? Kok tau?" tanya Jack ala orang blo'on,

"Oh, perkenalkan, nama saya Carter, pastur di kota ini!" jawab Carter dengan senyum lebarnya,

"Oooh, begitu..." balas Jack lega, Carter lalu mengulurkan tangannya, Jack termanga-manga bingung, akhirnya niat Carter yang tadinya ingin berjabat tangan; gagal karena kebodohan Jack,

"OM PASTUUUURR!" teriak seseorang dari belakang; sepertinya anak kecil ber-gender cewe,

"CARTEEEER! WOIIII CARTEEEER!" teriak salah satu orang lagi dari belakang; kali ini suara anak kecil ber-gender cowo , Jack pun dengan refleks menoleh ke belakang, taunya ada 2 biji anak kecil lomba lari ke Carter,

"Halo May, Stu," sapa Carter dengan senyum polos tanpa dosa,

"Eh, ada alie—orang," kata si cowo sambil melihat ke arah Jack,

"Eh, ada om lain," kata si cewe sambil melihat ke arah Jack juga,

"Ya, begitulah," kata Carter sambil menoleh ke arah Jack juga, Jack hanya bisa terdiam merasa jadi pusat perhatian; perasaan yang paling ngeselin baginya,

"Eeh..." kata Jack sambil menoleh ke arah Carter, Jack masih dipandangin,

"Ah... Ah! Itu apa?!" teriak Jack sambil menunjuk ke langit, entah kenapa mereka tidak terpengaruh dan masih ngeliatin Jack, Jack hanya diam dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dimana pandangan-pandangan Carter dan dua anak kecil itu tak terlihat,

"Ini manusia tiga biji ngapain sih? Gue jadi takut sendiri..." kata Jack dalam hati,

"Jack," panggil Carter,

"HOWALAH OBAGAH!" teriak Jack kaget,

"HOWALAH OBAGAH!" teriak dua anak kecil itu mengikuti, Jack langsung ngeliatin tuh anak kecil,

"Eh, Jack, ayo perkenalkan dirimu... Daritadi kita nungguin," kata Carter,

"Hah?" tanya Jack,

"Ayo, cepetan," balas Carter,

"Gue Jack," kata Jack sambil melihat dalam ke 2 anak kecil itu,

"May," sahut si cewe,

"Stu!" sahut si cowo,

"GUE PERGI!" seru Jack, lalu berjalan pergi,

"Oh, tidak bisa," kata Carter sambil menarik tas Jack, Jack terdiam,

"Ayo, ajak main anak-anak," tambah Carter,

"Ehe... Ga bisa..." balas Jack,

"Kenapa?" tanya Carter,

"Err... Ya, ga bisa aja..." jawab Jack, jujur saja Jack paling ga suka sama yang namanya anak kecil, paling ga bisa tahan lama sama anak kecil, apalagi dua biji,

"AYO!" seru Carter sambil mendorong-dorong Jack ke arah para anak kecil,

"Nah, anak-anak... Jack disini akan menemani kalian bermain hari ini!" kata Carter sambil tersenyum,

"HOREEE!" teriak anak-anak kecil itu,

"Dafuq..." pikir Jack sambil melototin Carter,

"Oke... Main petak umpet aja yooo!" seru Jack,

"OH YEAH BABY!" seru Stu dengan semangat bejibun sambil menatap May,

"AYE AYE SIR!" seru May dengan semangat '45 sambil menatap Stu dengan tatapan tajam,

"Aku yang nyari!" teriak Stu,

"Silahkan!" balas Jack,

"Okeee! Dalam hitungan 10 aku akan mulai mencari ya!" seru Stu,

"SIP BOS!" teriak May,

"Oke," balas Jack, Stu pun langsung membalikkan diri ke arah sebuah pohon terdekat dan menutupi matanya sambil mulai menghitung,

"Satu..." kata Stu, May langsung mulai mencari-cari tempat untuk bersembunyi, sedangkan Jack sudah menentukan tempat sembunyi... yakni...

SPRING MINE!

Jack segera melarikan diri kesitu, Carter langsung dengan sigap narik Jack,

"Spring Mine, Gunung, Hot Spring, kandang hewan, rumah orang lain, semua yang saya sebutkan dilarang untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian," kata Carter,

"I...Iya..." balas Jack kaget, segera Jack memikirkan rencana lain,

"AHA!" sahut Jack dengan bohlam menyala diatas kepalanya tiba-tiba, Jack lalu sembunyi dibalik semak-semak,

"...Sepuluh!" seru Stu, Stu langsung mulai mencari keberadaan May dan Jack, Stu entah kenapa melototin semak-semak tempat Jack sembunyi tadi itu, lalu Stu mendekatinya...

"Gila dah nih anak punya kekuatan apa?!" pikir Jack,

"KENA!" teriak Stu sambil menjewer telinga Jack,

"UGAGAAAHHH!" teriak Jack kesakitan,

"Sekarang tinggal May!" seru Stu dengan santainya, Jack mojok,

"Eh, bro! Ngapain? Kok mojok gitu?" tanya Stu, Jack langsung berhenti mojok dan ngikutin Stu buat nyari May,

...Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hahh... Hohh... Capek..." keluh Jack yang daritadi lari-lari keliling kota bareng Stu buat nyari May,

"Ini belum seberapa, bro! Ayo kita cari lagi yang serius! May lumayan gampang ditemukan kok! Kita cuma harus mencari di tempat yang 'gila'!" seru Stu,

"Heh..." gumam Jack yang langsung ditemukan dalam kurun waktu 2 detik,

"AH! Ayo cari di pantai!" teriak Stu,

"LAGI?!" teriak Jack,

"Kita belum cek lautnya!" balas Stu,

"May sembunyi di laut?! Ga mungkin!" balas Jack,

"Mungkin aja! Terakhir kali kita main petak umpet dia sembunyi di dalem pasir! Terus di atas pohon! Terus di belakang rumah orang!" balas Stu, Jack terpesona oleh kecanggihan anak kecil dalam main petak umpet zaman kini, mereka pun menuju ke laut,

"HIAT!" Stu melompat ke bawah dari atas tangga, Jack merangkak *coret* menuruni tangga dengan cara yang tradisional, Stu langsung menjatuhkan diri ke air, Jack ngeliatin,

"Brublublruburu," terdengar suara aneh dari dalam laut,

...Beberapa detik kemudian...

"BRURBRUBBUBRURBULURRLURBU!" suara itu terdengar lebih keras,

"Puah!" lalu Stu muncul dari dalam laut, diikuti May yang ditarik oleh Stu ke atas,

"Hmph," gumam May kesal, Jack ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi ter-stunned, tiba-tiba May langsung melepaskan tarikan Stu dan langsung melarikan diri menerjang Town Square, Stu langsung dengan sigap mengejar,

"BROOOOOOO! SINI LOOOO!" teriak Stu kepada Jack, Jack pun mengikuti, akhirnya mereka pun bermain kejar-kejaran yang tentunya... canggih juga,

"STUUUU! MAAAAAY! KALIAN UDAH GILA YA?!" teriak Jack kepada Stu dan May yang main kejar-kejaran di atap rumah penduduk desa,

"Hup!" May melompat kebawah dan diikuti oleh Stu, lalu mereka berlari ke pantai lagi,

"HAAAAH?!" teriak Jack, ia pun mengikuti mereka berdua,

"BYUR!" mereka berdua langsung melompat masuk ke air dan mulai lomba renang, Jack langsung ikut renang dengan otomatis; takutnya mereka pergi kejauhan karena...

"MEREKA UDAH HAMPIR GA KELIAT MATA!" pikir Jack,

"KALI INI GUE BAKAL MENANG!" seru May,

"OH TIDAK BISA!" balas Stu, Jack yang terengah-engah berenang tidak bisa berkata sepatah kata pun ke mereka berdua, tiba-tiba terlihat hiu datang,

"HIIII!" teriak Jack ketakutan, Jack langsung mengejar Stu dan May secepat mungkin agar mereka tidak menjadi santapan hiu, namun tiba-tiba...

"AH! ADA HIU!" seru Stu,

"BANTAI YU!" balas May,

"AYO! KITA LOMBA 'SIAPA YANG LEBIH KUAT'!" balas Stu, mereka pun langsung berenang mendekati sang hiu, Jack tambah takut,

"Me—Mereka makhluk apa...?" tanya Jack dalam hati,

"BUAK DUK BUAK!" sang hiu dipukulin sama May dan Stu, May dan Stu sudah terlihat seperti Jackie Chan kedua dan ketiga! Bukan, malah lebih hebat! Teknik Kungfu, Karate, Judo, sampai Pencak silat mereka gunakan! Jack terpesona melihat mereka, setelah sang hiu terkalahkan, May dan Stu secara tiba-tiba langsung melototin Jack,

"E-eh?" gumam Jack kaget, May dan Stu pun mendekati Jack… dan tiba-tiba wajah May dan Stu berubah menjadi monster!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Jack terhentak bangun dari mimpinya,

"Oh, udah sadar?" tanya seseorang kepada Jack,

"Ugh… Gue dimana…?" tanya Jack,

"Tadi lo nampar gue, jadi gue tampar lo balik, taunya lo langsung pingsan, jadi gue bawa lo ke rumah gue…" jawab orang itu,

"…Cara lo ngebawa gue kesini gimana?" tanya Jack,

"Gue seret," jawab orang itu santai,

"A..Ah… I see…" balas Jack,

"Oh ya, lo siapa?" tanya orang itu,

"Eh? Gue Jack…" jawab Jack,

"Oooh, si pendatang baru itu ya? Perkenalkan, gue Duke, gue punya toko minuman keras… eh, anggur a.k.a. winery," balas orang itu,

"O-Oh… Yaudah, gue pergi dulu ya…" balas Jack,

"Hm? Lu ga mau nyobain anggur disini?" tanya Duke,

"Eh? Boleh?" balas Jack,

"Ohoho, tentu saja boleh! Tapi…." balas Duke,

"Tapi?" tanya Jack,

"HARUS BAYAR! MWAHAHAHA!" jawab Duke sadis, Jack hanya diam dan meninggalkan winery itu, tiba-tiba dalam perjalanannya mencari sikat cuci baju, ia bertemu seseorang yang sosoknya tidak asing lagi…

"C...Carter?" pikir Jack gugup…

That's it…

See you on the next chapter!


End file.
